you stole my song
by flip flops in february
Summary: Eighteen year old Ally Dawson wanted nothing more than to get signed to Starr Records, having skipped a year of university to do so... Austin Moon also wants the same thing. But one has stage fright and the other cannot write a single song. When they run into each other, Ally drops a song and Austin takes it and makes it into a hit, sealing his fate. But what about Ally's? -Auslly-


**A/N:**

_Hi to anyone who is reading this right now!_

_I'm kind of new to writing for this show (I previously had published a one-shot, but deleted it after looking back and seeing how awful I'd written it), but have seen the show since the first episode, and the Auslly-craze has driven me to finally write a story for the couple._

_Some of you might recognize me from the Kickin' It part of FF, having written a few stories for the show._

_For those of you who don't, my name is Hiruthika (I trust you all with knowing my real name) and I've been on the site for more than a year now (signed up last June) and am one to take very long time in updating (just for a heads up). I know it probably drives readers like you crazy (in the bad way) and I want to do the opposite of that, so I promise I will try to update quicker._

_I'm twelve (in the eighth grade) and sometimes act mature for my age, or very childish (depends who I'm with)._

_Now, this story would have been published sometime in the summer (I had this idea in May) but my summer was spent in India. My family is from there (I trust you with that information, too) and albeit the fact I love it there, the internet is slower than a turtle with a sprained foot and only one of my cousin's has put forth money into wi-fi and a computer that has access to the internet, but I live in Canada._

_I am also a vegetarian (cue the gasps and the repeated questions like, "How can you live without eating meat?" and such)._

**_Things I like:_**

_-Puppies (preferably pugs)_

_-One Direction (I'm guessing it was a given, since almost every girl is either a Directioner or Belieber these days)_

_-Taylor Swift (MUSIC, NOT THE GIRL)_

_-Music_

_-FF_

_-Love (I am a die-hard romantic, and freak at any romantic action or words)_

_-Writing_

_-Junk food in general (bless god for giving me a good metabolism)_

_-Movies_

_-Disney Channel (Still love it with a passion)_

_-My iPod touch_

_-My computer_

**_Things I don't like:_**

_-Racism_

_-Bullying_

_-War_

_-Arguing (though I do it all the time with my little brother)_

_-Justin Bieber (no offense, I just don't like his voice or personality.)_

_Now I'm pretty sure you didn't click on the story to read about me. You came here to read the story, so I'll give it to you now._

_If you have any comments or suggestions on anything (writing style, point-of-views, the story) feel free to leave a review or PM me personally._

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin and Ally, or anything registered and manufactured by someone other than me. I only own the plot (I hope...) and the few other characters scattered in the story.

* * *

**NAME: ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON**

**AGE: 18**

**TIME: 7:03AM **

**STATUS: ... TIRED AS HELL**

* * *

She sipped on the peppermint tea in her right hand, a stack of paper in her other one as she passed through the longest hallway in Starr Records. On the walls were all the singers Jimmy, the owner, had signed, doing rock star poses or chilling on a porch swing, depending on the genre of music they specialized in. Ally hoped one day _she _could be on the wall of 'Jimmy's Starr's' (do you get it?) but knew that day was farther away than the damn photocopying machine, which was situated at the end of what seemed like a never ending path. The warm liquid slowly lifted her from her state of fatigue, considering she had worked long last night and had gotten little to no sleep.

Of course, she knew this kind of thing was expected, and she thought she could handle it, which was why she had put off University (much to the dismay of everyone she knew and despite having a straight A average) one year off to get job at the record label. She wanted to be where the music was, which was not at Harvard, where she'd be heading off to in a year if she couldn't get a record deal. If it were up to her, she'd work here for as long as she could until she got said deal, but her parents had already paid the cost for University, and they wouldn't be able to have it refunded in any longer than a year's time maximum.

She was determined to prove to her parents she made the right choice, since they weren't too supportive of her love for music from the beginning (they stated she had a one in a billion chance of making it, and she'd be better off being a doctor or lawyer), and she only had nine months left to do that. And while she knew she should be showing Jimmy some songs she had written (she had a passion for that) she knew that Jimmy only signed people who had made it somehow first (whether it be on the internet -having a video of them singing go viral- or something like that) so she would need to do that.

But how?

She had a huge case of stage fright since the age of seven when she was the lead in her school play (she had been cast as the protagonist, a fairy) and instead of making glitter sparkle on Suzie Shephard (another fairy) she vomited all over said girl and the entire play had been ruined. It had decreased slightly over the years, but she knew it wasn't something that could be cured overnight.

And she never starred as anything other than a stagehand after that.

Basically, she had to hope Jimmy would change his mind and give her a shot if she could muster up the courage to talk to him about it.

And she couldn't...

Damn it.

Not a sound could be heard other than the clicking of the petite brunette's high heels (a notoriously stupid choice for what the staff had to wear, but had been forced by Jimmy when his fiance Amanda Moon had insisted on it), which comforted Ally, until she heard a conversation coming from Jimmy's office, which was right across from where she was at the moment. Voices echoed out into the hallway, intriguing her and drawing her to press her ear against the wooden door labelled STARR office in an attempt to capture a snippet, or hopefully, _all _of the conversation.

Now, she was no eavesdropper, but it was 7:03 in the morning and she had nothing better to do at the moment than get to the photocopier, which seemed to be in a faraway land, so she didn't have many options. As she pulled her head back slightly as not to hurt her ear (her ears were sensitive to pressure, and she could hear plenty fine), she could hear three voices coming from inside the large room.

Jimmy's, which was recognizable no matter what, Kira, the air-headed albeit sweet natured daughter of Jimmy, and another one, which she couldn't recognize. It seemed like Jimmy and the other voice were mainly talking, while Kira whispered in an quiet and airy tone, which was usually what she did. The olive-skinned 17-year old didn't talk much in front of her father, choosing to be a chatter box either with the brunette herself, or a friend whom she'd invite after school (she was a senior at Marino High, the same High School Ally had graduated from the year earlier).

"Come on, uncle Jimmy, give me a chance! You know I'm talented, so why won't you give me a chance?" the voice complained. So the person was Jimmy's nephew. Hmm... that was a first one. Ally had never heard Jimmy talk about having a nephew. It was probably something she should have already assumed earlier, but had never taken the time to have a thought about it.

She heard Jimmy sigh. "Yes, I know, Austin. You are talented. I'm not going to lie about that. But I can't just sign you. The public need to know who you are! I don't just sign people that easily, even if you are Amanda's nephew! Look, Austin, all you need to do is write a song, make it a hit and I'll sign you. I don't care how you do it, but if you do, there's a spot at Starr Records for you to make music."

"Okay... I can do that. I can write a song and turn it into a hit... Just watch, Uncle Jimmy," the voice, which presumably belonged to a boy named Austin, thanked Jimmy before the sound of shuffling and the scratching of chair legs could be heard. Squeaking, Ally bounded to the other side of the hallway and pretended to look at a picture of T-Fame, one of Jimmy's newest artists, as she heard the door of Jimmy's office open and a tall blonde haired boy, who probably was Austin, step out. His face was twisted into one of anger. "God, Jimmy knows I can't write songs to save my life," he mumbled after the door closed shut, "and he expects me to write one, AND make it a hit?"

Ally just stood there and didn't say a word, tempted to go over there and comfort Austin but chose otherwise if he chose to take his fury out on her instead of the ground, which he was glaring daggers at. His whiskey-colored eyes looked up at her, and she paused in case he chose to say anything to her, but he just looked back down at the ground. "T-Lame is a fucking douchebag, just letting you know," Austin muttered, loud enough for the brunette to hear but not Jimmy. Before she could correct him, the boy stomped down the hallway leaving not a single trace of having been there moments before.

_Hmm... attitude much? _she pondered, continuing down towards her destination. Standing around and doing nothing in the wretched coal black heels she wore would do her no good. At least in the comfort of her office, she could throw them away and walk around barefoot on the soft carpet which Jimmy had converted from it originally being hardwood. Ally wasn't much of a stable person so he had put carpeting in to assure she wouldn't get hurt. Embarrassing, yes, but needed. In fact, it was surprising she hadn't tripped and falling head over heels yet that day.

After what seemed like years (it was only two minutes), she finally made it to the photocopier. Taking the piece of paper at the top of the stack of around twenty pieces of paper (all copies of either contracts Jimmy had made changes to and needed to be proofread or bills the brunette had to put a big fat **_Starr Records _**stamp on and sign on behalf of Jimmy), she stuck it in the slot and pressed 'copy' with her manicured and rose color-painted finger, waiting until the small text lit up on the screen.

'How many copies would you like?'

Ally put twenty in on the small number pad and pressed 'enter.'

As she waited for the copies to be made, she looked around the desolate area around her. It seemed as if she were the only one at the studio other than Jimmy, Kira and that blasted 'Austin' person. She was tempted to say a hello in hopes someone would reply and she would have a distraction from her current state of loneliness or a comforting voice to mingle with her own, but chose otherwise. It would sound as if she were in a horror movie with a killer that could be anywhere with a box full of tarantulas or a hedge trimmer (yes, she didn't watch many horror movies). She instead chose to focus on the intricate pattern of the small design on the pocket of her pencil skirt and hum a song she'd heard on the radio on the way to work. She didn't know the name of the song, but the artist sounded vaguely familiar, so she enjoyed the tune nonetheless while driving down the busy streets of downtown Miami that morning on her way to work.

A ding echoed through the empty hallway, and Ally snapped her head to the small stack of papers that had formed along with the sole original. Picking them up and placing them in the already large pile of sheets she had previously, she turned around only to crash into someone and tumble to the ground, bonking the back of her head against the photocopier machine before landing butt-first with the papers she was once holding either scattered around her or still in the air, making their graceful descent to the floor. "Watch where you're going, would you?"

Ally forced her gaze up to where _Austin _was standing there, glaring down at her. "Why don't you do the same, _jerk_," she hissed, seething inside and twisting her lips into a scowl before getting onto her knees, reaching her hands out to get a grasp on the papers that she had dropped. Half of her mind was hoping Austin would help her out, but the other half was sure he wouldn't. And that half, the logical half of her, was right. She wanted to snap at him for being so disrespectful, but decided that she would just be wasting time, and scooped up the last of the papers into her arms in a hurry before getting up, almost tripping _again _due to her heels. Taking a brief second to stabilize herself, she shot the blonde haired boy in front of her a glare before storming down the hallway.

Her destination?

Her office.

Opening the white door with the key Jimmy had issued her for her very own, she placed the papers on her desk beside her MacBook Air (a gift from her parents for her 18th birthday) and plopped down on the comfy leather loveseat situated right in front of the only window in her office, which offered a gorgeous view of Miami beach from her room on the third floor of the studio. She literally yanked her heels off of her sore feet and tossed them over near the door, propping her feet against the other end of the couch. As much as she wanted to take a two hour nap right there and right then, she knew she couldn't. She had to do something productive or she'd never let herself go about it.

She didn't take this job to doze around, although it sounded quite tempting. Instead of burying herself in a mountain of paperwork (she'd have to do that later, anyway), she decided to do some songwriting. She had been working on a song called 'Double Take' which she had been quite proud of, and wanted to look it over and make some small changes to it. Maybe she could present that song to Jimmy if she ever worked up the courage to even talk to him with words other than 'yes' or 'no' or 'here is your... do you need anything else?' which would probably never happen.

Heaving herself off of the loveseat, she walked straight over to her desk and searched through the stack of paper, looking for the paper she'd jotted the song on. It was a piece of paper she'd gotten at the stationary store down the street with a pink tulip and blue butterfly border. She wrote all of her songs in her 'songbook' which had been a gift from her grandmother, who had passed away seven years earlier, but inspiration for the lyrics had come to her in her car while parking in her reserved employees-only spot and eyeing one of Jimmy's new advertisement posters. It had a new slogan this time.

"Want to take your career to the next level? You've already started it, but need help? Want the whole world to know your name and do a double take? Then Starr Records is the place for you! Starr Records, making _starr's_ brighter," she'd read it out loud to herself. The first two and the last line weren't catching her attention, since it sounded like something typical the company would come up with, but the third line caught her by surprise and she knew instantly that she could make an entire song with that one line as an inspiration.

And that's what she did, although she didn't have her songbook on her, having forgotten it in her office the night before after an exhausting day.

For at least twenty minutes, causing her to be late by a few minutes, but it had been worth it. She thought it was the best song she'd ever written. Ally was going to put the song in her book, and all she had to do was get it out along with her songbook and her favorite purple pen... but it wasn't there.

Doe brown irises widening, the brunette took a brief moment to grab a handful of her ombre hair and chew on it (a habit she'd had since she was a child) before stopping and tossing paper around to find the song. _I probably just missed it,_ she thought, but to her dismay and fright, the song still wasn't there. _Where is it? _she screamed in her head, darting from one side of the room to the other with a slim amount of hope that it was just hiding.

But she knew the truth. _It was gone._

* * *

**NAME: AUSTIN MONICA MOON**

**AGE: 18**

**TIME CHECKED IN: N/A**

**STATUS: PISSED**

* * *

He watched the brunette, whose name he didn't catch, scurry away. _Was he really that mean? _He usually didn't act like that in front of girls, usually putting on a 'look at me, aren't I awesome?' facade, but was a nice guy at heart. Austin figured the only reason he'd been so cold hearted was because of Jimmy refusing to sign him without a song.

He couldn't write a good song to save his life. He was a _rocker_, the one who jammed out on stage, not the writer. These days, didn't record labels write the songs for you? Why couldn't Jimmy just have given him a song? He had a ton of songwriters in his staff who could have easily came up with an entire album worth of songs, but no...

Jimmy liked giving challenges.

He was the kind of guy who didn't give or take easily. He wasn't the kind of guy who handed out free juice boxes to kids, unless they ran like three laps around the entire city. His soon-to-be-step-uncle was the kind of man who thought that people shouldn't get a reward for doing nothing, which the blonde could understand, but found it ludicrous. After all, that's what all those _phony_ stars did.

Shouldn't he be getting a freebie? After all, his Aunt Amanda was engaged to Jimmy, for crying out loud. They would soon be family, and family helped each other out. At least, that's what he had read in the short amount of books he'd actually cracked open. He was considering talking to his Aunt, but realized that she'd tell his mother, and that could _not _happen, considering the family meeting his parents had held with him just days before, when he'd first announced his decision to skip a year of college to try to get signed and make his dream of being a star come true.

_"Alright, Austin, your father and I will support your decision. But I want you to know that the music business is a difficult place to be, and there are so many amazing singers or bands who are rejected, so I don't want you getting your hopes up only to be shot down. You've only got a one in a billion chance of making it. Plus, if you don't make it, you've always got the Matress Kingdom to own," _his mother had said to him. _"And you're doing this on your own. Your father and I aren't going to hold your hand. You're eighteen now, mister. Good luck."_

His parents were right. He had to do it on his own. But how... that was beyond him.

Austin was about to leave when a piece of paper caught his eye. Leaning down, he picked it up with a feather light touch and held it in front of his face. The paper had some 'girly' border with pink tulips and blue butterflies, and _Double Take _written at the top in cursive. "It must belong to that ombre haired girl," he said to himself, and was about to put it back on the ground in case she came back to find it when his gaze fixated on the paper's content. More specifically, the _chorus._

_They wanna know, know, know_  
_Your name, name, name_  
_They want the girl, girl, girl_  
_With game, game, game_  
_And when they look, look, look_  
_Your way, way, way_  
_You gotta make, make, make 'em do a double take_

The chorus was awesome. He rapidly read the rest of the song, his happiness growing by the second. He could make this song a hit and get Jimmy to sign him! And he didn't even have to write his own song. He couldn't have been more overjoyed when a thought popped his bubble. _It wasn't his song_. It belonged to that girl he'd ran into. He couldn't just steal the song... could he?

_No, you shouldn't_, one half of his mind said. _That's mean. What if people find out? What will they think of you?_

_Yes you should. This could be your chance. Are you going to throw it away just because of some girl you don't even know? _the other half said.

Was he supposed to do the right thing or not?

He chose the latter.

Folding up the paper, he shoved it into his jean pocket before whipping his cellphone out of the other and speed dialing his best friend, Dez Fisher. The spontaneous ginger was a pro with a video camera. He could help Austin out by making a music video to post on the internet. Holding the sleek iPhone 5 to his ear, the monotonous ring echoed in his eardrums until Dez's cheery voice could be heard.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" the ginger asked. Austin could hear the faint noise of a television in the background and the theme song to... Pretty Little Liars? His younger sister, Didi, was probably watching a morning re-run, since the new episodes only aired on Tuesday nights (the only reason he knew that was because of Didi freaking out about them whenever he slept over at Dez's house). "I'm surprised you're up this early... it must be important."

Austin wasn't an early riser, in contrast to Dez, who woke up at six in the morning no matter what day it was, even if it was the holidays or summer vacation. "Yeah, it is. I need you to make me a music video." He waited for the ginger's reply, quickly adding, "it's to get Jimmy to sign me."

"That's awesome, buddy! Wait... you wrote a song?" Dez inquired.

"Sort of..."

* * *

fin.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

And that's the end of the first chapter! It's not the best written, but I tried, and I'll make the second chapter longer. I hope you liked it! I'm not sure how many reviews to ask for, so many 10-15 for the next chapter? That's kind of all I have to say... um... AU REVOIR, MON AMIS!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Preview:**

_"Wow, Austin, you did it in just one day! The song was exceptional, not to mention the video as well." The blonde grinned from ear to ear as Jimmy praised him. Dez had done an awesome job, not to mention the fact that the song was a hit. He'd become an overnight internet sensation, and it seemed like Jimmy couldn't have been more thrilled.  
_

_Looking past Jimmy's right shoulder, he saw Dez give him a big thumbs up, obviously having heard the comments. "I think you're ready, Moon. Welcome to..." Jimmy started, but stopped immediately as some short Latina girl stormed up to Austin and yanked the blonde's collar. Jimmy tried to pry the girl away from Austin, but she stood her ground and didn't budge a bit.  
_

_"You have some explaining to do, mister," the girl growled, staring down the blonde who was attempting to release himself from her iron-tight grip. Damn, he really needed to go to the gym more often. The girl couldn't have been any taller than 5'0 and wasn't able to look anywhere but up at him due to the major height difference._

Maybe I can reason with her,_ he thought. "Hey... um..." he looked down at what the girl was wearing. A uniform from Patricia's Pet Salon accompanied with a hat with the logo on it. _TRISH _was in bold black on the shiny gold nameplate on her shirt. So that was her name. "Um... Trish... I don't know what you're talking about," he explained calmly, swinging his feet back and forth as if kicking the air would set him free._

_Before Trish could reply, the sound of the door to the conference room slamming against the wall caught everyone's attention. Jimmy and Austin stared at the cause of the noise and the possible dent in the wall. It was Ally, standing there in her uniform with her face as red as a firetruck that had tomatoes thrown at it. Austin's eyes widened. She had found out. "You know exactly what Trish is talking about, Austin!"_

_Jimmy switched his gaze back and forth between Austin and Ally, looking for an answer from either of them about why the hell a girl named Trish was there and what both girls were talking about. Austin tried to use his hands to motion to the petite brunette not to say a word, but she just scowled in his direction and turned to look at his future boss and her current boss. "Jimmy, he stole my song!"_

* * *

**Hiruthika xo**

**(Follow me on Twitter, CallMeBobbiBoo for quicker updates :P)**


End file.
